


The Park Bench

by thornsword (eeeeeeee)



Series: Alternate Interactions [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blushing, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, flustered chatter, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeeeeeee/pseuds/thornsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien stumbles across a certain superhero sitting on a park bench at night... but... why is she stuttering so much? Just some Adrien/Ladybug interactions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Park Bench

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!
> 
> Summary: Prompt on tumblr - “I don't know if you're still taking these but Adrien meeting Ladybug and being surprised when she keeps stuttering around him because why?? is his ladybug?? acting like a stuttering mess?? Is she okay?”
> 
> Word count:
> 
> Warnings: completely unedited, but that it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t even own the idea this time like honestly
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Ladybug sighed and slumped down on a park bench. She was just about to start her patrol, but she got caught up thinking about what had happened the other night. 

 

Chat Noir had seemed so _sad_ when he talked about liking her. Ladybug couldn’t help but feel sightly for being to stingy towards him, but he was kind of right when he said it was a system now. 

 

“Ladybug?” came a voice from behind her, and she jumped in surprise. 

 

Whirling around, she was shocked to find _Adrien_ standing there, a look of awed confusion on his face. 

 

_AAashsshhsoaighv;ze SAY SOMETHING YOU IDIOT,_ she cursed herself. 

 

“Uh, y-yes?”

 

_You. Need. To. Stop. Stuttering._

 

“What are you doing on a park bench?” he asked her curiously. 

 

“O-oh, this! I was just… well, that is to say I- patrols and I was about to…,” she stammered, a blush creeping up her neck. 

 

_Oh god. This is so embarrassing. You’re Ladybug, not Marinette remember??_

 

Adrien was torn between laughing and asking her what was wrong. He had never known Ladybug to stutter - was this just because he caught her off guard?

 

If so, he had to do it more often. 

 

“L-let me try again… I was about to go on patrol, but then park- I was thinking, I mean the carousel… and … yea,” she finished lamely. 

 

Adrien nodded. “I come here a lot too,” he smiled, finding it funny to be having a conversation with Ladybug and her not knowing who he is. 

 

“Really? W-why?” she asked, curious as to why Adrien would come to her place, although she usually came later. 

 

He sighed morosely. “May I?” he gestured to the bench. 

 

Ladybug nodded and slid over to make room for him, trying not to spontaneously combust because _he’s sitting right next to me and he’s so amazing and handsome and aaaAAAAHH what do I do?_

 

No. _You’re Ladybug now,_ she reminded herself, _not Marinette. Ladybug can keep a level head, right?_

 

“Well, for a start, it’s far away from my house,” he started. 

 

She cocked her head to the side, not trusting her mouth to portray the question coherently. 

 

“My father - he’s this famous designer, but he doesn’t really… feel like my dad, y’know?”

 

A pang of sympathy shot through her. Marinette knew all about the problems Adrien had with his father, and sometimes she really wanted to slap the man silly. 

 

“What makes say you that?” she fumbled, “I mean, what makes you say that?”

 

Adrien looked up and flashed her a sad smile. Marinette’s heart wrenched in her chest, somewhat dreading the answer. 

 

“He doesn’t really do… _dad_ type things. Like, he doesn’t come to my school things, I don’t think I speak more than two words to him every day, and I’m pretty sure Natalie - his secretary - got my birthday present this year,” he sighed wistfully. 

 

They sat in silence, before Ladybug took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around him. “I’m sorry,” she murmured into his hair, ignoring her internal Marinette, who was screaming. Loudly. 

 

Adrien’s cheeks flushed red. Ladybug was hugging him. _Him._ Throughout the entire time they had known each other, he had only wished something like this would happen. 

 

Butterflies fluttering in his chest, Adrien leant into the soft embrace. “Thanks,” he smiled, heartbeat running wild. 

 

“So, aside from talking to random superheroes, what do you like to do?” She asked, pulling away because _she had just hugged Adrien oh god how am I even alive right now??_

 

Adrien chuckled, trying to shake the red tinge off his cheeks. “I fence, and play piano- oh yea! I also model for my dad,” he told her, finding it strangely easy to talk about the everyday things he did. It was strange in a way that they- Chat Noir and Ladybug - trusted each other with their lives, but didn’t know anything about each other. 

 

“Really? That sounds fun,” she laughed, the moonlight reflecting in her eyes and taking the breath out of him. 

 

“I wish I learnt an instrument,” Ladybug continued, staring up into the sky. 

 

“Y-yeah,” he stammered, the realisation that _he was alone with Ladybug and she hugged him and she was trying to cheer him up and I swear I’ve gone to heaven._

 

“I like designing stuff sometimes, even if I’m not all that good at it,” she laughed. 

 

“So there really _is_ a girl behind the mask?” he smirked, falling back on the Chat Noir side of him that was always determined to come out whenever he was around Ladybug. 

 

“No, I’m a red-and-black superhero all the time,” she replied sarcastically, just like she would if he _was_ Chat Noir, “oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that.”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

They were silent for a moment, before Ladybug gave a startled cry. “Shoot! I was supposed to start my patrol like an hour ago -” she cursed, staring at the time on her compact/yo-yo/thing - he had no idea what to call it - and rising to his feet, “Chat Noir will never forget it if he finds out, so let’s just keep it between us, ok?”

 

She winked and threw her yo-yo up to the nearest building, flying off into the night. 

 

Adrien’s face burned bright red and he slumped back against the bench, burying his face in his hands. 

 

She was right about one thing - this was one thing he wouldn’t forget so easily. 

 

———

 

Bonus:

 

_Why did I do that why did I do that why did I do that I must have looked like a complete idiot!_ Ladybug cursed herself as she ran across the rooftops of Paris. 

 

She replayed the conversation - _I actually had a conversation with Adrien! -_ in her head, regretting most of it. What was she _thinking,_ being sarcastic and rude?? And the wink? What was that meant to achieve? He probably _hated_ her now, or at the very least thought she was weird. 

 

Ladybug let out a sigh. She was never going to win with this, was she?

**Author's Note:**

> So, in the end, they’re both just massive fangirls. 
> 
> I didn’t really stick to the prompt that much oops. 
> 
> Please tell me what you thought, any mistakes I’ve made or any prompts you want to drop my way XD
> 
> As always,
> 
> Thornsword.


End file.
